<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward by Grisen06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798980">Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisen06/pseuds/Grisen06'>Grisen06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AAA one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aple Academy of Arts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>-Ish, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breakfast, Character Study, Eda Smith Needs a Hug, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, Mental Breakdown, Not the 'Will be canon later' type tho, Perfectionism, Protective Siblings, Sleep Deprivation, title from a song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisen06/pseuds/Grisen06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked herself in the mirror, not a single strand of hair out of line. Her make-up hid the tiredness that came with being her.<br/>She was alone. She didn't admit it.<br/>She kept on pushing. Pushing to get her life straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eda Smith Character Study</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Smith &amp; Ida Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AAA one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm once again doing fanfic's to my unpublished book</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looked over her outfit one more time, straightening out a wrinkle, before going to the mirror.<br/>
She was the embodiment of perfection, not a single strand of hair out of line, make-up covering all her wrongs.<br/>
Her skirt and shirt had zero wrinkles in them making her look almost plastic.<br/>
And plastic was perfection.</p>
<p>(She was alone)</p>
<p>She took the school jacket and buttoned it up, making sure it was as perfect as the rest of her clothing before leaving the dorm.</p>
<p>(She was alone)</p>
<p>She had to leave the assignment for Mrs.Evans in the west wing, meaning she had to pass through the school yard, therefore she checked the wind first.<br/>
She was lucky today, no wind that would mess up the straight her that flowed so perfectly down to her shoulders.<br/>
Her steps were quick as she moved gracefully over the yard, not stopping one moment and ruining her intimitating but oh so elegant walk.</p>
<p>(She was alone)</p>
<p>Nobody knew how long she had stayed up to finish the homework except herself and for that information to come out was far to risky, so she tried to overcome the tiredness she felt.<br/>
It was what it took to get straight A's. At least it gave her a sense of euphoria as Mrs.Evans took the homework and complimented her in Japanese, in the esact words she had problems with yesterday night.</p>
<p>(Why couldn't anyone see how alone she was?)</p>
<p>She pushed herself through the cloud that started to form behind her eyes as the tiredness slowly took over. She needed to push her way through.<br/>
She kept on pushing. She needed to get to the cafeteria and do coupley-things with her oh-so-real boyfriend even though her head screamed at her to go to the nurse.<br/>
She saw the tables just one staircase down... just straight forward now...</p>
<p>(She will always be alone)</p>
<p>She went up towards the Lazentar table, head spinning of the 'sleep' she had gotten. One energy drink and 2 minute naps isn't sleep, said a part of her brain that she ignored. It sounded a bit like Ida. The sister who was so sweet and probably wanted to help her but simply couldn't. Coulldn't because of their parents. Couldn't because of the life they didn't choose.</p>
<p>She was alone.</p>
<p>Remebering her loneliness made her go on auto-pilot. She was no longer in control, no longer had to do things. She felt her mouth say the snarky remarks as some guy from another house comes up to give her a letter but she doesn't say it herself. She feels her stomach getting food even though she isn't eating.</p>
<p>She was alone. Is alone. Will be alone. Forever alone. Can't they see how alone she is? Alone. Alone. Alone Alone AloneAloneAlonealonealonealonealonealone.</p>
<p>She didn't eat more than half a snadwhich before the contents in her stomach wanted to rise up, making her whisper an excuse into the closest persons ear so she could escape, letting whoever it was choose if they wanted to tell the table.</p>
<p>Alonealonealonealonealonealone...</p>
<p>The way to the dorms were a blur... she only remeber trying to walk into a straight line... then a pair of arms... was it an angle? No she had the same hair as Eda... Oh, it was Ida. Of course she wasn't lucky enough to die. And why was the earth spinning? And why was it fluffy? And was what she thinking of again?<br/>
Oh right<br/>
Keep on pushing<br/>
Straight. Forward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Little miss perfect - Taylor Louderman</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>